


This World of Mine Is Gonna Burn

by orphan_account



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Beating, Blood and Injury, F/M, Gen, Guilt, M/M, Major Character Injury, Nightmares, Prison, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “But he’s going to be okay?”Her eyes drop to dangerous levels of anger. “He’s in a coma, Sonny! Of course he’s not going to be okay! He’s dying!”Maybe that was a little much, even for her, but it is true. It’s not looking good. Before Sonny can react, or Evan for that matter, a sweet voice behind them all asks, “Daddy’s dying?”
Relationships: Sonny Kiriakis/Evan, Stefan DiMera/Gabi Hernandez, Will Horton & Gabi Hernandez, Will Horton/Sonny Kiriakis
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	This World of Mine Is Gonna Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Today's episode was something else. Anyway, I had to write this. Enjoy? :3

Will took the warning of Ben’s father seriously. His life has been easy in here, not easy as in a breeze, but he’s not bothered the way he could have been. A lot of that had to do with his name, Horton-Kiriakis. The Kiriakis name holding sway, power over others. Titan Industries and Victor Kiriakis still mean something and there was no way that anyone would want to land in that, but Clyde Weston is something else entirely. He has power here. Hell, he’s been here long enough to hold all the cards. Now that he’s not in that hole, he can make life very unpleasant for Will, which is only putting it lightly.

Will’s smart. He knows when to walk from a fight, and so even though every inch in him was burning to clock him one, he walked away. He walked away and got the hell out of there, his hands still tightly clenched in hard fists, but he left. If only for his daughter’s sake. She doesn’t deserve to lose one of her dads again. Not after everything. He can’t put his family through that. Honestly it’s the only thing keeping him together in this place, and after what happened. The guilt is something else. It eats him up.

The thoughts danced in his mind of ways to end it all. After all, what right does he have for a life after he took one so precious to so many? Thoughts like these haven’t plagued him since he was first discovering who he was, but now they’re back. Back with a vengeance and he tries so hard, but sometimes it’s impossible to see a way out. Five years isn’t much compared to the others in here, but it’s a lot when day in and day out your only companion is man who killed his own sister, supposedly. Killed him at the very least… But his family would be devastated. He can’t do it to them. So he walks away, but like many things in life it’s not enough.

It happens three days later. He’s walking to the showers with other inmates leaving, but none others are going in. It’s only him and that should put it off the idea of showering altogether but he’s not in his right mind right now. He had a dream, nay a nightmare of Adrienne last night and it fucked with his mind. He woke up thrashing and it was only Ben’s calming voice that got him awake enough to realize that he was screaming. They were lucky the guards didn’t decide to pursue, because if they did it would have been worse. Now here he is, mind in a fog and unable to see the danger he faces. The danger he walks willingly into, or maybe he did know, maybe he didn’t care. Maybe it felt better to let everything take over, to finally let it be over. His husband, his daughter, and his whole damn family could finally move on.

The first hit shouldn’t knock him down yet but it does because he lets it. His mind is fuzzy but he’s still there. His thoughts racing to Sonny, to the love of his life. He’s in his heart. His bones. His soul. He’s there like a fire never able to go out. Or rather an ocean, endless and always there. He thinks about what Gabi said at her last visit, how he’s seeing someone else. How he’s moving on. She was mad, pissed even because if Stephan was here in his position she would never give up on him. But as it is he’s in the ground, and Sonny is off doing what the fuck he likes. Her words, not his.

For him he’s glad, Sonny is moving on and getting to be happy. The hits burn now but that’s okay because Sonny’s out with this guy, this Evan and he’s laughing. He’s finally laughing and smiling. The endless burning rage is smothered by the butterflies in his stomach, butterflies he used to get for him, for Will. He thinks about how they’re eating ice cream on a park bench. It’s cheesy but as arm breaks clean through he sees Sonny with ice cream on his lips. Evan reaches over and wipes it off. They get closer and closer… Lips touching lips. Smiles in-between, the way they used to. The way he and Sonny would. Sonny moves away, smile lingering and he’s- he’s okay. He’s happy. He’s good.

Will’s head cracks in and he finally lets the smile in his kind’s eye of Sonny, happy, leading him down that ocean, and into the abyss.

It’s better this way.

~

Gabi has always been dramatic, it’s who she is, and she’s done apologizing for it. She’s never going to apologize for who she is again. Her best friend, the father of her daughter taught her that much and so much more. He’s her family, him and Sonny. They work. Parents together raising their gorgeous intelligent girl. Family. They’re family, and she’s fiercely protective of her family, so when she gets the phone call from the prison warden in the early hours of a Wednesday morning, two days from her last visit to see Will, she’s angry. She’s pissed. She’s on the war path.

She dresses to kill and makes her way to the park where Sonny said he was taking Ari for a playdate. She can guess with who and who is taking care of the other kid, if there even is another kid or if it’s just a date. This Evan, this piece of eye candy Sonny has gone to instead of sticking with his husband he swore to love on his deathbed, and now he’s there again. Will. Their Will on his deathbed. Sonny staring after his new toy.

“Gabi, what are you doing here?” Sonny asks confused. Evan sitting down beside him stands, confused too. Their confusion turns to anger as Gabi in a quick motion brings her hand back. Skin meets skin, and Sonny is left reeling. “What the hell did you do that for!?”

Evan looks two seconds away from stepping in.

“Will’s in the hospital.” Gabi says, arms crossed over her chest. “If you can take your eyes off of this boy for two seconds maybe you could answer your phone.”

“I- I left it at home.” Sonny says quickly, his words turning panicky as the gravity of what Gabi is telling him sinks in. “Is he okay? What happened!?”

“He’s in a coma. The prison guard said it was a hit. They don’t know for sure by who.”

“But he’s going to be okay?”

Her eyes drop to dangerous levels of anger. “He’s in a coma, Sonny! Of course he’s not going to be okay! He’s dying!”

Maybe that was a little much, even for her, but it is true. It’s not looking good. Before Sonny can react, or Evan for that matter, a sweet voice behind them all asks, “Daddy’s dying?”

They all turn to Ari’s big watery eyes.

“Oh, sweetie, I’m sorry I didn’t-” Gabi cuts herself off, going to her daughter in a heartbeat and bringing her close. “He’s just a little hurt right now. Why don’t go and see him? Maybe cheer him up?”

“She has dance practice.” Evan says without thinking.

Gabi’s eyes turn to him, if looks could kill brings a whole new meaning in this moment. She swallows it down though, her daughter still in her arms, and looks to Sonny. “Well?” She says to him. “Are you coming?” 


End file.
